


Accident

by Elletz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: (a comedic and slightly different take on the ghost portal incident), Danny's just trying to survive, M/M, Sam is the ultimate matchmaker, Tucker's just trying to help him survive, like a crack fic but not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: In which Danny's parents come home early and Sam is totally helping.





	Accident

“They’re home early!”

She heard the footsteps upstairs. His parents were back home, and they were heading towards the basement. Danny was in such a precarious position. 

Sam looked at his ghostly appearance. White hair, green eyes, jumpsuit, and glowing aura. Not to mention that his legs kept randomly disappearing. Danny had always been a little weird, but never to this extent before. 

“They  _ can’t  _ find me like this!” 

He was panicking. There was no way he could explain to them. Sam sighed, her eyes glazing over to her left. Tucker was running around checking every invention he could get his hands on, trying to find a solution to change him back. He wouldn’t, and it was obvious. 

Earlier the three friends had gone down to the basement to check out the new portal. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had gone out to somewhere, and Jazz wasn’t home either, meaning that no one would ever know that anyone was messing with the lab. Danny had been eerily lured towards the dark octagonal shape. He had thrown on a hazmat suit (Sam had never seen anyone get changed so fast) and entered it. However. He must have tripped over some wires, because suddenly the portal was lit up. The whole experience was surreal, and Sam felt sick just thinking about it. 

When Danny walked out, he looked like this. Inverted. Floating. It didn’t seem like he was changing back to normal anytime soon. Guilty, she knew that this was partly her fault; she had even encouraged him to go inside.

_ Could _ he even change back? 

The footsteps were getting closer, and the three hastily held their breath. The door opened. 

And then Sam suddenly had a brilliant idea. 

What if human DNA could act as a trigger? 

She glanced towards her friends. She could see the sweat forming on their foreheads.  _ One way to find out. _

She tried to move nonchalantly through the room. Danny was hopelessly standing directly in front of the portal, standing as still as a wooden beam. (If he did have powers, he didn’t know how to use them.) Now all she had to do was: 

“Sam? What are you-” 

She shoved Tucker towards him with all her might. He clumsily fell into Danny’s arms, looking up at him with a panicked smile. Sam raced over to lift his head up, pushing his lips onto the other’s.

A fake out make out.  _ Finally she got the chance to do this.  _ She was sure they wouldn’t mind.

With a flash of light, Danny was back to normal, albeit a little dazed. The boys quickly broke apart, facing away from each other. Tucker touched his lips, staring at Sam in awe. She smirked back at him. 

And she definitely didn’t miss the small, lovesick smile Danny was hiding.

“Wow!” Jack Fenton boomed while eyeing the ghost portal, completely ignorant to what had just occurred. “Maddie! The Fenton Ghost Portal is working!” 


End file.
